Mario Kart Chaos
Mario Kart Chaos is another installment in the Mario Kart series, aka another fanmade one like the others on this wiki. It has an online mode that works for only people who's online wouldn't work for Mario Kart 7, and is dedicated to those poor offline people. It will be released for the Wii U and 3DS. Story Mode Unlike past Mario Kart games, this installment has a story mode. Bowser has kidnapped Peach... again and offers Mario and Luigi a chance to get her back, a racing tournament. Mario and Luigi quickly agree and show up at Bowser's castle to start it off. Others have gathered up to race and watch after hearing the news quickly spread. World 1 The race begins with the Mushroom Cup courses and Flower Cup courses. After completing these, Bowser quickly brushes off his defeat saying that all of the previous races were just warm up rounds, setting up more courses in another World. World 2 The Star Cup courses and Special Cup courses get thrown together, with a easy small Rainbow Road race included at the end. Bowser starts to get worried after being defeated again, and calls in some big racers. Bowser states that the past series of races were just the beginning of the actual challenge and he flees to another set of races. World 3 Bowser quickly gets the courses set up just in time when Mario and Luigi show up. These stages are from the new Galaxy Cup, and the Coin Cup. Faster races and hard to earn unlockable characters show up to the race. Each race goes by as Bowser gets more nervous, completely panicing at the end. Bowser is already prepared for World 4, as he already planned ahead. He tells Mario and Luigi to meet him there for a true finale. World 4 Courses in this world are taken from the Shell Cup and Banana Cup. Bowser has called in a lot of last resort racers to make sure Mario and Luigi don't make it. Bowser throws bombs from the audience with nothing to lose at this point except Mario and Luigi possibly winning, and when they do, he goes insane and runs off with the Princess saying that their final test is coming right up. World 5 The tracks in this world are taken from the last two starter cups in the game, the Leaf Cup and Lighting Cup. The Lighting Cup contains a real challenging Rainbow Road, and some of the hardest normal racing tracks. Bowser joins the race again after a break in World 4, cheating in the races too. Everything he does is stopable though, which is why he looses yet again. Mario and Luigi stand up to him after hacing enough of how long his shenanigans have gone on, so they demand the princess back! Bowser laughs saying that he never would anyways. He flees for a final time and a final chase starts. World 6 World 6 has the hardest tracks and is shorter than most worlds. The reason the stages are the hardest isn't only becuase it's the last world, but because they all come from "The Insane Cup" which symbol is a Blue Shell. All of the racers on the of Bowser's team are doing all they can to stop Mario and Luigi from making it though the hardest and overl extended stages, and will do anything to stop him before failing in the end. When they do, Mario and Luigi make it to Bowser who has Peach with her locked in the trunk. He promises one last and truly fair race, with his new and improved ultimate racing machine. The course set is the hardest, craziest, most tedious Rainbow Road ever made. Bowser's car-like machine prevents him from messing up, even though he predictably still looses. He rages with angry, completely loosing it. He was done racing, he escaped with the princess again, which is expected and unexpected at the same time, and Mario (or if the player prefers, Luigi.) chases after for one last challenge, not a race, but a boss battle. Bowser is defeated and the princess is saved so she can be kidnapped again some other time! World 7 World 7 is a bonus world, where you can unlock things from doing specific races. Though being a bonus world and being a high numbered world, tracks and races of many difficulties are here, from easy to insane. World 8 The final and most challenging world. After you have unlocked everything in the whole game, this will appear in any completed story mode file. Cups Courses mario circut.jpg|Mario Circut Daisy_Cruiser_MKDD.png|Daisy Crash Cruise mushroom bridge.jpg|Mushroom Bridge yoshi circut.png|Yoshi Circut Races TBC Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Category:Things that only Alternate Phineas can edit Category:Pages by Phantom R Category:Phantom's Unfinished Stuff